


Worth It

by cyberbitch



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, M/M, Riverdale, Riverdale High School, Sweet Pea (Riverdale) Being an Asshole, basically an angsty moody plot where sweet pea loves jughead, eventual angst, eventual depiction of bloody fights probably, riverdale rare pair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyberbitch/pseuds/cyberbitch
Summary: Everything in Jughead's life was normal. He had Betty, the Blue&Gold, his friends. However, normal didn't always mean the best. Lately, there had been a void in him - something he was missing but couldn't quite put his finger on. When the south side students get moved to Riverdale High, it brings new people, and talk of a gang; one he was supposed to lead in his father's place without even being made aware. The joining of schools also brings along a tall, mysterious boy who dates back in Jughead's life ten years ago. Could all of these new things be what he is missing?





	1. Chapter One

So far the morning had been ordinary for Jughead; he and Betty sat in the empty headquarters of the Blue&Gold fumbling through notes to each get their latest stories. He'd been up the night before, racking his brain for anything mildly of interest to put into words on paper. It was obvious in how he looked, messy locks under his hat, bags under his eyes darker than usual. It didn't take long for Betty to chime in with her worries. "Juggie, are you okay? You look really tired." Her once soft smile turned into a more apologetic one, a careful hand placing itself on her lover's shoulder. At first Jughead took a moment to respond, not quite paying as much attention to his girlfriend that he probably should have. "Hm? -- Oh, y-yeah. Late night." He raised his brows and flashed her a quick smile before returning his gaze back to the notepad in front of him. Half of his writing wasn't even coherent and most of the free space was littered with sketchy doodles. If anything, Jughead had felt like he'd lost his spark.  
"Late night, huh? Did your dad have you out fixing the bikes with him again?" She gave his shoulder a squeeze before returning her attention to a stack of disorganized folders. "You know, I am pretty sure he can fix those himself. Isn't he aware that you still have school in the mornings?" Her usual bubbly smile returned, yet eyes still apologetic. Jughead shook his head, sight still fixed on the jumbled mess of ink in front of him. "No, nothing like that. I just...had trouble sleeping." Technically, it wasn't a lie -- he just left out the part where he was laying awake thinking about how it felt like there was some kind of void in him, something missing that he couldn't quite place his finger on. Whatever it was, it tore at his stomach and made sleep nearly impossible to achieve.

  
Jughead rubbed at his eyes with the palms of his hands, only stopping once the sound of the door to the Blue&Gold opened. Squinting at first, he finally made out Kevin's form. "Hey Kevin, what's up?" He yawned out, leaning back in his chair so that the old legs of it squeaked under his weight. Betty, taking notice and being overly cautious, slapped Jughead lightly on the back. "I told you to stop doing that, you're gonna break your neck one day." "Okay mom." Jughead retorted, smirking before he lowered the front legs back onto the floor. There was a silence for a moment, and then Kevin chimed in. "Okay, I did not come in here to watch you two be domestic. However, I did come in here to tell you about the new additions to Riverdale High." Jughead furrowed his brows before quirking one in curiosity. "New additions?" He asks, wondering what kind of crazy shit could happen next. "Please tell me it's a new printer." Betty says, gaze averting to the sad hunk of dust covered plastic that sat on a table by the wall. Kevin just shakes his head, and clears his throat. "So, you know that high school on the south side that's always on the news for fights, riots, and pipe bombs?" Jughead nods, arms crossing over his chest. "Well," Kevin began, "it's getting shut down and some of the students are getting shipped here." Before he can respond, Jughead is hit with a distinct memory of his father; finger in his face, tone stern. "I don't care what you do, boy, but you stay away from them south side kids. You understand me?" He'd always listened to his dad, but Jughead decided from a young age that he'd make his own choices and learn from them if anything bad were to happen. "Well, that's good for them." He remarked after pulling out of his thoughts. Betty made a face that half looked disgusted, half looked confused. Kevin, however, just nodded and hid a sly smirk. More people meant more boys.

After the last bell had rung, Betty met Jughead at his locker. "Aren't you like....I don't know, concerned?" He knew she was talking about the south side merging with their north side; but he didn't mind it. "Why would I be? They're just people like the rest of us." He closed his locker, slid the strap of his bag over his head, and began walking to the door. Betty frowned. "Well yeah, but....what if they bring all the things here that got their school shut down in the first place?" Her voice was almost a whisper, to which Jughead sighed. "Look Betts." He turned to face her, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "You worry too much, okay? Let's just play it by ear for now. Besides..." he lifted a finger to tap her nose. "I got your back."

  
As Jughead and his beau rounded the side of the school to make their way to his dad's pick up truck that he'd been driving, a group of people blocked their path. With all the leather, and the sheer size of people in it, they resembled a black wave. In the front stood the tallest of the members. "Exc-" Jughead began, only to get cut off by the other boy's voice. "Where do you think you're going, serpent prince?" He hissed, large finger jamming itself into Jughead's shoulder. The crowd behind the tower sized 'leader' laughed. Serpent prince? he thought to himself before sighing and looking up to meet the eyes of the stranger. "I'm going to my truck." "Like hell you are!" The stranger exclaimed, now grabbing Jughead by the collar of his shirt and slamming him against the brick exterior wall of the school. "Jug!" Betty yelled, too frightened to move, to which he just held up a hand at her to tell her to back off - that things would be okay. "What do you want?" He hissed back, brows furrowed yet eyes still locked with the other's. "Just to see if the King's son has any balls." King? What was he even talking about? "Look, pretty sure you have the wrong guy. Now if you don't mind, my girlfriend and I are goi-" "Your dad FP Jones?" Jughead went silent, lips slightly parted while he thought of how to answer next. He knew that his dad talked about a rough past, kept a jacket with a 'serpent' on it hidden up in the attic. "Yeah, and what if he is?" This remark made the tall boy smirk. "Then you're the serpent prince." "Jug, what is he talking about?" Betty stepped closer now, snaking her hand past the arms that held her boyfriend against a wall to put a reassuring palm on his cheek. "I'm talking about the fact that this dollface's father here was our leader. How he promised us he'd never leave, and how he promised us that if he did, his son would take his place. But it's been months now, babe...." he let go of Jughead to flip Betty's ponytail with a finger. "...and neither of them have helped us. All hid up in that trailer of theirs with their tails between their legs."

  
It was starting to make sense - all of it. His father had been the leader of a gang, and promised him as a replacement without even telling him - hell, even swearing him to never associate himself with anyone from the south side. Part of it made his blood boil, the fact that his dad gave him up in what he could only assume to be a drunken stuper. "Look, I'm not my dad, and I'm not your leader. None of this is on me. Just leave us alone." The other boy just chuckled, clicked his tongue, and proceeded to grab Betty around her waist and pull her close to his body. "Or what, Jones? It's not like you can run to your daddy now, can you. Isn't that right, babe?" He said, pressing a small ghost of a kiss to Betty's head. "Sweet Pea, that's enough, c'mon." Jughead craned his neck to see who had spoken, and behind the boy stood a short girl with pink highlights. And that name - Sweet Pea - that must of been what he went by. Through clenched teeth, Sweet Pea hissed out a "fine" before shoving Betty towards Jughead, who eagerly wrapped her in his embrace. "I'll see you around school, Jones." And with that, he and his posse had left. Betty hid her face in Jughead's neck as he just watched on after the group, eyes wide.


	2. Chapter Two

It was customary for Jughead to drop Betty off at her house before he made his way back to his trailer unless they had plans, and today - they didn't. When he finds himself home, he barges in, letting the door slam against the wall behind it. Eyes scan the place until they land on his target - FP. "The Serpents, dad?" Eyes are narrowed, head is cocked and he is walking slowly towards him awaiting explanation. "Boy, I told you not to go lurking around. It ain't safe." Jughead scoffed, running a hand through his hair after discarding his beanie. "What isn't safe is you offering me up as some kind of replacement for when you decided to go awol on your gang, and doing it behind my back while you were at it. What were you thinking?" Jughead was speaking so fast that anyone who didn't know him would probably not be able to make his words out. FP took in his son's words and sighed, head falling into his hands. "Who told you all this?" It took him a second, but he worked up the courage to meet his son's angry eyes. "Some kid named Sweet Pea. What kind of name is that? He's not even sweet. Dude is built like a fucking building." "Hey, you watch your mouth." FP warns, a finger pointing in Jughead's direction. "What, so I can a leader to your bike gang at eighteen, but can't say swear words? Is that how we are going to be?" FP rose to his feet, closing the space between them. "The Serpents aren't as bad as they seem. They're tough on the outside, but they have big hearts and fight for who and what they love. And you, Jug. I know you're a leader, so I suggested you - but I didn't offer you up. That's gotta be your choice to make, son." "Not bad? The kid grabbed Betty, dad. Said hateful things." It was apparent Jughead's voice was laced with concern. "They just want to see how you are under pressure. I am sure they didn't mean no harm by it."

All Jughead could do was shake his head. He didn't have anything against them, but he wasn't about to risk his hide doing the things he seen and heard of them doing on the news. Besides, it would be so much pressure. With that, the paper, and Betty - he was afraid he'd collapse under the pressure. But then he remembered. Remembered the whole growing inside of him that he couldn't give a reason. The feeling of something missing, something that was supposed to be so important to him; and for a moment, he considered joining the Serpents. Desperate times called for desperate measures, and he was at the point where he'd try anything to fill the void in him. But what would Betty think, or Archie or Kevin? He sighed, put his hat back on, and walked out of the trailer and away form his dad. Right now he just needed time to think.

Deciding to sit down and go over his options and try to find out what his heart wanted, his phone buzzed in his pocket. With yet another sigh, he pulled it out of the fabric of his jeans and looked at the screen. Caller Unknown. It wasn't usual for Jug to get many calls, let alone ones from numbers he didn't know. Hesitantly, he decided to answer anyways. "Hello?" he said, leaning forward on his knee and pinching the bridge of his nose between fingers, hoping it would alleviate the pressure. "If it isn't serpent prince himself! Ya know, when your pal Kevin gave me your number, I thought it wouldn't be your real one. Guess I scared him enough to submit." Jughead instantly recalled the voice. Sweet Pea. "What do you want from me? Didn't you get enough fun earlier?" Now, on top of everything else, Jug was annoyed. "Meet me at the river." "Why would I want to do that?" "Don't you want to keep Ponytail safe?" Jughead went silent, his stomach sinking. "What did you do to her? Where is she?" He demanded, trying to keep his voice low enough as to not get his dad involved, but with enough anger to prove his point. "Oh I didn't do anything to her....yet. You get your ass down to Sweetwater and maybe it'll stay that way." WIth that, Sweet Pea hung up. Jughead would have thrown his phone at the concrete below him if he could afford a new one.

Jug was one to take his time with most things, basking in the moment and take whatever life gave him one step at a time. But not this, not when Betty was possibly in danger. With the truck keys still in pocket, the took off in it towards Sweetwater without even asking. He'd be a liar if he said he was going the speed limit, but right now he just didn't care. Trees on both sides passed him but the road never seemed like it was going to end. He pounded his palms on the steering wheel, muttering "c'mon...c'mon!" under his breath more times than he could count. Finally, the hidden road approached and he took the turn quicker than intended - the bed of the truck squeaking and rocking side to side. After he turns off the ignition, jumps out and slams the door behind him, in the distance he can make out a tall, dark figure - but Betty's was nowhere to be seen. So, Jughead full on books it toward Sweet Pea, who just grabbed him up and held his arms at his side, rendering him helpless. "Woah woah there, Jones. Calm down." "Where is she? Where is Betty?!" He spat, pathetically trying to claw his way out of Sweet Pea's arms. "She's not here." All fight abandon his body. "If you don't tell me where she is right now, so god help you Sweet Pea. I will end you." All the taller boy could manage out was a chuckle, and reached forward to pat Jug on the cheek a few times. "It's funny when you're worked up. Now, shut up about blondie. She wasn't here to begin with. I just know you're weak for her and as disgusting as that is, I knew it'd get you where I wanted you." Jughead seen red. He wanted to tear at his hair. "What the hell do you want from me, Sweet Pea? What, you want to beat my ass? Prove something? Then do it. Stop wasting my time and STOP bringing Betty's name into any of this." Once again, Sweet Pea's arms locked around Jughead's figure and held him still. "Will you quit bitching for two seconds? Look." Both hands on Jughead's face, he turns his head for him to face a tree. "See that?" Jughead's brows furrow but before he can protest and shove Sweet Pea off of him, he's met with the sight of initials carved into the tree. S+J. The faintest of memories play back in Jughead's mind like some kind of old feature film. He must of only been around eight years old, another dark haired boy his age in front of him holding a pocket knife and giggling. "We're gonna be friends forever, right Jug?" The other small boy questioned as he dug their initials into the wood. "Right, Sweets!" He beamed, running his fingertips over his friend's finally finished work. The other boy looked back at him with a smile so wide one must of assumed his cheeks were sore. The two locked pinkies, then continued to play.

His heart sank.

"Wait..." He breathed out, no longer having the urge to fight against the other's touch. "You're...you were my -" "best friend." Sweet Pea interrupted. "We were inseperable. I'm surprised you even remember what you do, though. You remember what they said about me?" Jughead thought for a moment - thought back to a simpler time, or so he thought. Sweet Pea was new in the neighborhood, and no one except Jug talked to him. They really were close, but one day his dad told him that Sweet Pea had moved far away and that he wouldn't be seeing him anymore. He remembered it breaking his heart. "My dad, he said you.." He could hardly get his words out. Everything was so confusing. "Yeahhh.." Sweets sighed, drawing out his reply. "That's because my mom found out who your dad was. She threatened to turn him in, and shoot both of you if either of you got close to me." Jug shook his head. "My dad said you moved away, that I'd never see you again...that it was for the best." Sweet Pea scoffed, scratching at the back of his neck. "Well, he was right." But when Jughead asks him what he means, Sweet Pea sighs and averts his gaze. "Forget it, Jones." He turns his back and starts to walk away. "I just thought you should remember." Jughead mulls over the other's words for a moment, then starts walking after Sweet Pea. "Woah woah, wait. So you're just going to drag me out here, tell me you have my girlfriend - and what, just to - just to tell me we used to be friends? It doesn't change the fact that you're an asshole now."

Sweet Pea stops in his tracks, but doesn't bother turning around - not when there were tears threatening to spill onto his cheeks. Instead, he just continues walking to his motorcycle and doesn't dare turn to look back at the boy who stole his heart ten years ago and had no idea.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is a little short, and not as fun. But with it being the 4th, I am pretty busy and also slightly tipsy. So, bare with me and work with this for now! Thank you for taking time out of your day to read, if you do. <3

Sweet Pea had always done things he wasn't supposed to. One of those things just happened to be keeping an eye on Jughead from a distance for all those years they spent apart; of course, without his mother's knowledge. It started a week after she'd made her threats. He'd sneak over to the fence around Sunnyside and peek through the cracks, watching Jughead sit outside. He wasn't playing like he usually did, he just looked empty as he sat there, digging a stick in the dirt. It broke Sweet Pea's heart; all he wanted to do was sneak through the splintered wooden beams and reunite with his best friend. This habit went well into his teenage years, only stopping once he seen a certain girl with a blonde ponytail coming by more often than he was comfortable with. Even though they'd made their part years ago, something clawed at his chest and stomach when he'd seen Jughead with her. Then the news of his school shutting down, and hearing his name called on the list that consisted of students being moved to Riverdale High; it hit him so suddenly. Now he'd be able to be close to Jughead again. He wouldn't have to rely on glimpses of him from a distance, wouldn't have to go on short words from FP about his son, which in hindsight, was the only way Sweet Pea truly knew if Jughead was alive and well after his peeping sessions came to a halt. In all honestly, joining the serpents once his mother had spiraled downward was mainly, for him, linked to the fact that FP was the closest to Jug he'd be able to get. Even with his mother out of commission, he could never bring himself to reintroduce himself. His stomach was always tied in knots, fearful of rejection in any sort of way. Part of him knew he wasn't good enough for Jughead, even as friends. He deserved better.

  
But now he didn't have a choice when it came to being closer to Jughead. This didn't change the fact that he didn't know how to appropriately go about reintroducing himself. Over the years, Sweet Pea grew bitter; between dealing with his mom and serpent business, it was a no brainer. Although just because one wouldn't blame him for that, it didn't mean his attitude would be acceptable -- at least not to most people. If he was telling the truth, Sweet Pea would mention at least to himself that he didn't know how to deal with his feelings. Not about life, not about serpent business that pissed him off to no end, and definitely not when it came to Jughead Jones.

  
So the next morning when he sees Jughead hand in hand with Betty Cooper at school, he scoffed and turned to his friend and fellow serpent, Toni Topaz. "Who does he even think he is anyways? Always tries to act all cool. Bet that's a cover." It was evident in his tone that he was annoyed, to which Toni smirked. "You've been nonstop talking about that Jones kid. Just because he's FP's son doesn't mean he's gonna be a serpent, you know." Sweet Pea just narrowed his eyes and continued to watch Jughead walk away until he couldn't see him anymore, the whole time ignoring Betty's existence. "Serpent or not I just...don't like him." He replied, popping a tooth pick in his mouth and holding it in the side of his mouth. "Alright, Sweets. Whatever you say." With that, Toni patted his shoulder and went on her way, leaving Sweet Pea to wallow in his own angst. Dark eyes scan over paper, trying to make sense of his new schedule. As much as Sweet Pea hated attending class, he always made passing grades -- but now he'd be surrounded by northsiders, who would no doubt give him shit he had no tolerance for. Deciding it was better to get it over with, he tugged on his backpack and made his way to first period.

  
What he didn't expect to see was Jughead and Betty standing in front of the door to his class, exchanging soft words and light kisses. Instantly, blood began to boil. "Get a room, Jones. No one wants to see that shit." He grabs Jughead by his messenger bag, and pulls him out of his way which in turn, pulled him off of Betty. Jughead, taking notice of the serpent, instantly stood in front of Betty after being pulled off of her. Eyes narrowed and body defensive, but breathing hitched. "I don't want you near her." He hisses, looking up to meet Sweet Pea's eyes. "Not after last night." "Last night? Jug, what are you talking about?" Betty chimes in, but he ignores it. Sweet Pea, however, just scoffs and smirks. "Don't worry about it. Not your business." Jughead cocks his head at Sweet Pea's words. "Actually, Sweet Pea, it kind of is -- considering you claimed to have Betty held captive." Betty's eyes widen as she takes a step back and holds up her hands. "Okay, what the hell is going on here?" Sweet Pea pretends yet again that Betty doesn't exist as he leans in close to Jug. He doesn't say anything, he just lingers there for a moment, eyes giving false warning before he walks into class. Jughead's heart was hammering against his chest, breathing still shaky. He wasn't afraid of Sweet Pea, and although the serpent was stronger and bigger, Jughead knew how to fight -- but for whatever reason that he couldn't make out, he didn't want to fight him. Instead, he was focused on trying to figure out why his body was covered in chills, why his heart was attempting to beat out of his rib cage. He was confused. The male Nancy Drew, the crime scene investigator himself, was at loss of words for the first time in forever. All he could do was swallow hard, say his parting goodbyes to Betty, and then enter the class -- sitting as far away from Sweet Pea as he could.

The entire period, Jughead felt eyes burning in the back of his head only to turn and find Sweet Pea targeting him with dark stare; the chills never seizing to exist each time they'd meet gazes. He tried to pay attention, but found it was harder than it ever had been. Every now and then, Jughead would look back to find Sweet Pea still fixated on him; but one of the times he looked back, the chair where the mysterious boy sat was empty. Brows furrowing, he quickly scanned the class until he made out what appeared to be Sweet Pea on the other side of the door, talking to other serpents. By his body language alone, Jug knew something wasn't right. Slipping quietly from his seat, he walked out of the class and silently closed the door behind him before turning to face members of the gang. "What's going on?" While most of the serpents rolled their eyes at Jughead, Sweet Pea included, Toni decided to break the silence first. "Serpent business, Jones. Sorry." She replied meekly. Sweet Pea, however, made it a point to slam Jug against the lockers. "Why do you care, huh? You're not a serpent, remember?" "Calm down. I'm just trying to help." He replied, more bark in his tone. "I don't see a jacket on that back. You trying to earn it?" Sweet Pea questioned, still clenching the fabric of Jughead's sweater in his fist.

  
It was like everything around him went quiet, still. With the way he was feeling lately, what did he have to lose? In fact, what if he had something to gain? At least if he were the leader, or even just a member, he could reason with Sweets and make him calm the hell down. With a sigh, he looked up at Sweet Pea, then at the rest of the serpents. "Yeah, actually. I am. I want in." Chuckles surrounded him, the serpents stepping closer, trying to corner him in. "Well I'll be damned." Sweet Pea remarked, letting go of Jughead, though, not without a final slam into the metal. "What do you say, serpents? Should we let him die trying?" With approving whooping and hollering, Sweet Pea turned back to Jughead with a sinister smirk. "Tonight, by Sweetwater. Same place." While he turned on his heels and began to walk away with the rest of his gang, he turned back to Jughead. "Oh, and come alone, Jones. We don't need blondie being a witness."

  
A challenge was what he needed, a sense of belonging and purpose wouldn't hurt him either. Finally, he felt like he had something to look forward to, even if it meant dealing with Sweet Pea. Though, in honesty, Jughead looked forward to that as well -- the same tingle going up his spine as earlier when he thought about it.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a slow burn to the JugxSweets -- but trust me, it'll be worth the wait.

The remainder of the day went by a lot more slowly than Jughead could appreciate. He had heard tales of gang initiations before, but in his mind it wouldn't be similiar to the grotesque trials. What's the worst a group of people would do anyways? To put it short, Jughead wasn't nervous about the initiation -- he was more focused on actually weaseling his way into the serpents and finding out why they were the way they were, namely Sweet Pea. Besides, maybe the so called "serpent business' would give him something to focus on instead of the growing emptiness inside of him that he still didn't have a logical reason for.

  
When the last bell rang, he was quick to gather his things. Not wasting time by going to his locker, he completely forgot about meeting Betty and instead hurried out into the heat to his dad's truck. To his surprise, Betty was already there waiting -- arms crossed. Instantly, he remembered what he was supposed to do. "B-Betty, _I_ -" He rushed to explain but was cut off by her words. "The _Serpents_ , Jughead? What are you thinking?" In that moment, she reminded him a lot of himself questioning his dad just days prior. Jughead just huffs and rolls his eyes. "How serious could it be? A gang? _C'mon_ , Betty, that stuff only happens in _movies_." He opened the door to the truck and tossed his things into the back seat before leaning on the metal frame and directing his attention back to his girlfriend. "Besides, what if getting in lets me help them make better choices?" He quirks a brow, a sly smirk on his face.

  
All Betty could do was shake her head, arms tightening around her body. "Jug, the Serpents are...real. What they do, it's all real. The stories you hear? Well they _aren't_ just stories." She explains, tone sounding more concerned than frustrated. Now, it was Jughead's turn to cross his arms. "How would you even know that? What, you been a part of this gang?" He throws air quotes around the last word, showing his doubts. Betty sighed, and hurried her words. "Because my mom was one. She ran with them, and did they things they do. It's _serious_ stuff, Jug." The words she speaks makes him furrow his brow. "And you didn't think to tell me?" His tone was bitter, head cocking to the side awaiting an answer. "I didn't tell you because I knew you were... _susceptible_ to joining eventually. I didn't want to talk about it and give you any ideas, or a head start. And now there's whispers in the hall that you're being initiated? Did you not think to tell _me_?" She mocked, but she didn't wait for an answer like Jughead did.

  
"If you think I'm going to let you join th-" Jughead cut her off before she could finish what he already knew the rest of. "No offense, but that isn't your choice to make, _Betty_. It's mine. And I don't know, maybe...maybe it'll help me with how I've been feeling lately. At the very least, it'll give me _something_ to write about." He wasn't paying attention to his words, wasn't aware he'd basically said something had been wrong, that he needed some kind of help. Betty, however, could _not_ relate.

  
" _Help_ you? Is there something you haven't told me?" Somehow her tone held even more concern than it started with; her blue eyes going wide in confusion, a hand reaching out to cup the side of his face. This made Jughead's heart sink. He hated seeing her so worried. "I-I didn't mean it like _that_." Betty was a smart girl, and with this came the gut feeling she got every time she was being lied to. "Jug, you know you can come to me for anything. That's what I'm here for."

As much as he appreciated her, this wasn't something he could describe. "I know Betts. _I know_." He replied, wrapping her in a hug.

~

The day time heat had faded into a cool, brisk night. The moon had risen over Sunnyside Trailer Park, signaling to Jughead he'd better get a move on before the serpents came to him instead. He tugged on his sweater, beanie following, and decided that it was probably for the best if he snuck out. Although FP had said he was old enough to make anything to do with the serpents his choice, something in his words told Jughead he didn't want him to live the same life he did. Still, Jughead somehow doubted the seriousness of the gang.

  
Once he was out in the cold air, he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked around the side of the trailer. Taking his bike made more sense to him as it was quiet and was sure not to wake his dad. So, he grabbed the rusting hunk of metal that leaned against the side of his house, and started making his way to Sweetwater.

  
As he rode, the same trees that rushed past him when he raced to the river in the truck now crept by him. Jughead wanted time to go faster, wanted to get whatever it was that was going to happen over with. He picked up the pace, and finally fifteen minutes later he'd come to the side street that lead to the water. Stopping on his bike for a moment, he looked ahead and took notice of a group of silhouettes in the distance. The number of them definitely outnumbered the ones he'd seen in the serpent group at school.

  
There were more people, and by the looks of it some were older, some even old enough to look elderly. A large fire roared in the middle of the group, and the sounds of serpents hollering and laughing swarmed around him. If he didn't know any better, he'd think it was some kind of family function; some warm, kindhearted bonfire with marshmallows and soft smiles. Then he remembered he was dealing with a gang, and the doubt he had earlier almost faded away into the realization that, yes, this was happening.

  
It took mental strength to pull himself away from his own entrancement, and he lets the bike fall into the grass before he shoves his hands back in his pocket to protect them from the cold, and then makes his way over to the serpents.  
Before he can even get there the entire way, a familiar voice catches him off guard. " _Well_ , if it isn't the guest of honor himself!" It was Sweet Pea, and he was beaming to everyone else to turn and look his way. Some of the people clapped, some of them shook their heads in denial about Jughead having what it took to join them. Just as he was about to speak, Jughead found himself being pushed and pulled by various people, the middle of the group creating a clearing where he ended up. He turned in a slow circle, observing everyone around him. The only features he could really make out where thanks to the light of the fire. Brows furrowed, hands left the comfort of his pockets and formed fists at his side.

  
"As well all know, _Jones_ here wants to prove himself -- wants to take on the Serpent name. Tonight, we initiate. Make another of our own... _if_ he makes it out alive." This time, the words were spoken by a man Jughead had never seen before, and it all the more made his stomach churn. "Tall Boy, why don't you teach him the laws before we get this show started?" A large hand grabs his shoulder and spins him around forcefully. He's met with a large older man with a scowl like he'd never seen before. 

Jughead winces at first when the man pulls him aside and starts yelling in his face. If they were any closer they'd be kissing, and the thought of it made him grimace. The man had a thick beard, was probably more than twice his age, and smelled like sweat. Not only that, but the man had to bend down at the waist to be eye level with him. It wasn't exactly charming. He listened nonetheless, yelling back various laws when told to. This went on for longer than imagined it would take, but Tall Boy needed to drill it into his head so he did just that.

  
About forty-five minutes later, Jughead was made to stand back in the middle of the circle and recite the serpent laws as loud as he could to the other members. At one point, he yelled so loud he thought he'd popped a blood vessel. Sweet Pea watched him, eyes narrowed and fixated on him; he listened to Jughead verbally prove himself and if he said he wasn't proud, he'd be a liar. He tried to hide his proud smile when Jughead's eyes would flick to him, but he knew he'd failed. Each time Jug would land his eyes on the boy, he seen the smile and it confused him like hell. For a moment it would make him mad, made him think that Sweet Pea was being smug that he was right about him being what he liked to call the ' _Serpent Prince_.' But he used the anger to scream with more passion. If this was what the trials were to be like, he was right about them being weak, right about the 'gang' being a facade.

  
Then the news came to him that he had passed the trial of laws. Serpents around him cheered, but then quickly got to laughing as they cracked their knuckles. He didn't know what it meant, but the look they had could only be described as bloodthirsty.  
"Jughead Jones, you have passed the Trial of Laws. Prepare yourself for the next and _final_ trial." The unidentified man's voice boomed. "Oh, and Serpents.... _give him hell_!" The crowd responded in a deafening cheer, some people high-fiving, and others stretching as if they were about to have a full on cage fight. But they weren't... _were_ they?

  
Suddenly, what he assumed was a select group of people started to form two lines -- leaving a gap in the middle to act as an isle. Some of them began to wrap their fists, others getting out various items that were too hard to make out in the dark. If this was going where he thought it was, then Jughead had seen this in movies, and knew what was coming next _wouldn't_ be pretty.

  
Then, eyes found themselves on Sweet Pea again. He was at the end of the isle, standing alone in the middle -- but he didn't look as enthused as the rest of them, instead he looked worried. Before he could process what that must of meant, he was shoved to the front middle of the isle of people and patted on the back by Tall Boy. "Well, what can I say, Jones? This is gonna hurt like _hell_." The man's words were almost a whisper as he leaned down to his ear, and it made the hairs on the back of Jughead's neck stand up.

  
Swallowing hard, he looked to either side of him and seen smirks and fists alike. Both out, daring, and ready.

  
"Alright, boys. Let's get this started!"

Sweet Pea manages to lock eyes with Jughead, and mouths that he's sorry. Jughead's confused, but something was telling him Sweet Pea had _meant_ it.


	5. Chapter Five

The first blow hit him with no warning; it was a sharp punch to the jaw that had him seeing stars instead of serpents. Another followed, this time landing on his left eye. Still, Jughead kept slowly walking down the isle, taking the hits as they came. When he could, he'd just stare back at Sweet Pea. The familiar face helped to take the edge off the pain.

  
He didn't know how it was fair for them to use weapons, because the baton that hit him in the ribs next made him suck in air so hard he was sure his head would explode. Jughead wasn't a doctor, but he was almost betting on some kind of bone fraction.   
When he came up to a girl in the line, he thought the pain would be nothing compared to what the boys did, but he was wrong -- it hurt just as bad. She was short, and had a soft look about her, so how bad could it be? Expecting a slap to the face, he got another jab, this time to the chest. All the air he had sucked in prior now pushed its way out with force, some of the blood running down to his mouth from his eyebrow exited with it, spattering on the grass.

Even so, he pushed on.

  
By now, Jughead's face is bloodied; lip busted, eyebrow cut, sockets already a light purple from future black eyes. A few times, he stops to spit the blood from his mouth, eyes lingering on Sweet Pea every chance he got -- who, each time, had his attention already fixated on him and looked so apologetic it made Jughead sick. He knew this was part of the initiation and there was nothing Sweet Pea could do to stop it, but seeing him going through with the final trial made him feel awful in return.

  
Hits to his face and head, chest, and back seemed to be the most popular. Though he writhed in pain, he'd never flinch. Hell, Jughead even surprised himself with how well he was taking it.

  
But then, he found himself at the end of the line, standing toe to toe with Sweet Pea.

  
Suddenly, and Sweet Pea couldn't understand why - he started feeling anger bubble up in his stomach rather than remorse for the boy. Maybe it was the fact that Jughead was standing so close to him now after years of being so far apart. Years he'd spent watching him from behind splintered wood, growing physically and in maturity. Years that lead up to him and Betty being together, when it should have been him. He knew none of this was Jughead's fault, but the anger of the situation and being kept away from him was too much.

  
"You'll go easy on me, right, Sweet Pea?" Jughead whispered, a slight smirk on his bloody lips. He was being sarcastic - and even with Sweets being the strongest one in the line and risking an ass beating worse than everything he just took - he didn't care. It was almost over, anyways.

  
Of course Jughead would be smug, something about him Sweets always admired quietly - but now wasn't the time for his charms, they only made him more confused.

  
He could feel his eyes beginning to water the more he recalls every moment he spent being forced away from the only thing that made sense to him, but the way he scoffs covers it up with a rather cocky facade. "Eat shit, Jones." He breathes out, raising a shaky fist. Before throwing back, his eyes dart over Jughead's damaged features, so when he does land the punch, he swears his heart feels more pain than Jug's face.

  
Sweet Pea's knuckles instantly begin to tingle and go numb only seconds later, his mind elsewhere after the hit. He's so in his head right now with pain that he doesn't even realize Jughead's body had fallen limply to the ground. He had knocked him out cold, and even as the Serpents congratulated him, everything was hazed over.

  
He stands there for a while, cradling his fist as he stares down at Jug. By now, the crowd began to dissipate; Serpents returning to their bikes or off in small groups of others to chat. Most end up heading back to the Wyrm to celebrate a successful initiation. It's just him and Jughead.

  
With a sigh, Sweet Pea squeezes his eyes shut and kneels down next to the unconscious boy. "I'm sorry.." he whispers to deaf ears, "..you just confuse me, and being without you and still having to see you.." he trailed off, hand gesturing vaguely as he spoke as if trying to justify his reasoning. "..I didn't mean to hit you that hard. I guess it all just...built up." He reaches down and brushes blood matted black locks away from the other's face.

  
So he sits there like that, with his Jughead, silent.

~

  
As soon as he figures he could cover him up with his newly earned jacket, Jughead begins to stir. He grumbles at first, eyes squeezing shut as he reaches up to grab his head. He felt more hungover than he had in his entire life without alcohol even playing a role. Eyes peek open and he watches as Sweet Pea tries to place a leather jacket over him but stops. "That one mine?" He asks, grabbing it and tugging it on before he even got an answer. He didn't care who it belonged to, not really, he was too cold and in far too much pain.

  
"Yeah, actually." Sweets said, standing back up and putting his hands in his pocket.

  
"Mm.." Jughead hums before going silent and standing up. He stumbles at first, but he catches his footing. He runs his tongue over dry lips and winces in pain when it comes into contact with various cracks and cuts. "Didn't think I'd get my ass beat. Thought it was just in movies." He laughs, head still woozy. "But I was wrong."

  
Sweet Pea huffs out an apologetic laugh and nods. "Told you it was real shit."

  
Jughead just scoffs and allows his eyes to zone out on the fire. Then he starts thinking, which always lead to questions - questions that if he didn't get answers for, he'd go insane.

  
"Why didn't you just ignore them?"

"Ignore who?" Sweets asks, looking in the other's direction without connecting eyes. He felt too ashamed.

  
"Our parents." Jug replies, eyes still fixated on the flames. "Couldn't you just like...sneak over? I mean, if I really meant something to you? I would have, but I didn't know you were still around. I didn't think you were because I believed them, so I just never looked." Part of this was in regret. Maybe if he tried harder, he thought, then he would have realized just how close he still was the whole time.

  
"Jesus, Jug." Sweet Pea pretended to be annoyed, eyes rolling. "Don't blame yourself. And I did try." He shrugged, pulling a cigarette from his pocket and lighting the end. "Got in trouble a lot for it. Ma used to beat me or make me do weird tasks for her and her stupid ass boyfriend." He took a drag and held it in his lungs, only letting the smoke out when he was satisfied. "Doesn't matter now."

  
Jughead shook his head, eyes only now breaking away from the blaze and landing on Sweets instead. "It matters." His voice was hoarse. "It matters because I know you still miss me. Even though I'm sitting right here."

  
Sweet Pea laughs, taking another drag before answering. "Funny, Jones." He tries to laugh it off, really, genuinely laughs it off, but he can feel his eyes watering again. When it came to anything else apart from Jughead, he could stand it - be strong enough to get through whatever without showing a hint of emotion. But this was different. "Don't get cocky."

  
But now Jughead's standing in front of him and forcing him to return the gaze. "Stop. Stop blocking shit out." He demands, brows furrowing. "I'm not stupid. I know I'm right." He sighs, either out of defeat or what he was about to do (both were defeat to him, but right now, he couldn't care less.) "I know because I feel it, too." And maybe he did, maybe a part of Jughead missed growing up with him - even if he was a dick now. Or maybe that was it, maybe he missed the good parts of what made Sweet Pea sweet. He reaches out, knowing he will regret his choice later, but takes Sweet Pea's free hand in his own.

  
At first, Sweets shrugs him off and furrows his brow. "The hell?" He mumbles, attempting to ignore what he knew was happening. Was it, though? Happening? Or was his mind being too wishful?  
The answer doesn't come to him until Jughead is leaning forward on his tippy toes and presses his lips gently against his own.

  
For a moment he's frozen, but then softly and hesitantly kisses back. He'd wanted this for so long, and he never thought it'd come. It felt so dream like, so fabricated - like if he opened his eyes he'd find himself having been in bed the entire time. But it was real.

  
When Jughead pulls away and levels himself, Sweet Pea just stares at him. There weren't words for what had happened, so he just pretends to wipe his mouth with the back of his sleeve. "You got blood on me. Gross."

  
Jughead rolls his eyes and leans into the taller boy, not caring that his head is now on his chest. He feels warm and safe - skull still buzzing. 


End file.
